gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA Online
Below is a list of all main missions in ''Grand Theft Auto Online, generally referred to in-game as "'Contact Missions'". ''Not to be confused with Versus Missions in GTA Online. Description Missions become available as the player ranks up, and an NPC's text message will invite the player to an available mission at some point after they've unlocked it. After the tutorial is finished, online missions can be played in any order the player wishes, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Whilst most missions are offered via NPC text message, a sub-set of missions are accessed from job coronas in Freemode marked on the radar by a star icon. These job coronas (and their related star icon) only appear during set in-game time periods (similar to Gang Attacks); unlike most other jobs, while their star icons appear on the player's immediate radar, they aren't visible on the extended radar or pause menu's map. However, these missions can also be accessed via the pause menu's mission list upon achieving the required rank, even if the player has not previously completed them (unlike contact missions). They are also sometimes seen in the post-job voting screen. For details on this set of missions, see the Freemode Co-Op Missions section below. Missions can be replayed freely. To replay a specific mission, the player can either wait for its text message, call the NPC who offers the mission and select "Request Job", or select the mission directly from the pause menu. In any case, the player can only personally start missions for which they've reached the appropriate rank. However, the player can be invited to missions that they can't start themselves by higher ranking players who have unlocked those missions. If the player attempts to accept a mission invitation while holding a wanted level, they will be asked to remove it for a small fee ($200 per wanted star) before being allowed to join. If the player has built up their mental state statistic, spending time playing or spectating during missions will help to reduce it. Rewards Completing missions rewards the player with job points (JP), money ($), and reputation (RP). As of Title Update 1.16, GTA Online mission payout calculations have changed from a flat rate depending on Easy/Normal/Hard difficulty to a time-scale based system. There is a maximum payment possible depending on the rank and difficulty of the mission. Maximum payouts (on Hard difficulty) start at $18,300 for a rank 5 mission and are increased by $60 per rank up to a maximum at Rank 81 of $22,860. Total mission rewards have several determining factors: *Base payout ::: Easy difficulty, 1 player, maximum duration. *Duration multiplier (reduction) Completion within set time intervals earns a diminishing (rounded) percentage of the maximum payout as shown in the table: ::: Table values visualized *Difficulty Level Cash and RP Bonus ::: Completion on Normal difficulty earns a 25% RP and cash bonus for all participants. Completion on Hard difficulty earns a 50% RP and cash bonus for all participants. *Crew RP Bonus ::: Completion by at least two players in the same crew rewards a 20% RP bonus to each of those participating crew mates. *Friend RP Bonus ::: Completion by at least two players on each other's friends lists rewards a 10% RP bonus to each of those participating friends. *Free-Aim RP Bonus ::: Completion with the mission session targeting mode set to "Free Aim" earns a 25% RP bonus for all participants. *Multi-Player Cash and RP Bonus ::: Completion by at least two players in general, or a full lobby, rewards an RP bonus to all participants. ::: Completing a mission with multiple people will earn the players bonus cash. If two players are in the mission, they will each earn 10% more cash, three players will net 20% more, and four players will net 30% more (not additive). Cash rewards in the following tables are based on Hard difficulty with the minimum player count (i.e. normally solo) for the mission. Lamar Davis Gerald Simeon Yetarian Ron Jakowski Trevor Philips Lester Crest Martin Madrazo Freemode Co-Op Missions Soundtracks Trivia *RP and cash bonus for completing a mission with the mission session's targeting mode set to "Free Aim" was added in Title Update 1.07. *The ability to start a contact mission from the pause menu was added in Title Update 1.10. *The ability to reduce the player's mental state by spending time in missions was added in Title Update 1.13. *The ability to earn more cash by simply completing a mission with more players was added in Title Update 1.16. *Update 1.16 reduced the minimum income from most contact missions. However, as mission payouts were set to increase relative to the time the player(s) take to complete the mission, all missions' maximum possible payouts were increased as a result. Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:GTA Online